Six Things That Make Kurusu Syo Who He Is From Nine Amazing People
by Cherry Shimono
Summary: He is an egotistical, stylish person who may be small, but is braver than anyone else. [#utapri syo BD2013] [Game/Anime-verse]
1. Introduction

Natsuki spun around on his chair to turn to the group of people settled on the two beds at either side of his and Syo's dorm room.

"Glad you guys could make it," he told them with a wide smile. "Even though I'm sure you have a lot of priorities right now. Syo-chan told me you had an exam this Wednesday, Kaoru-chan."

The said blond waved his brother's roommate off and gave him his own dimpled smile. "It was an opportunity, and I wanted to do something special for Syo-chan. Who am I to say no, right? It's for Syo-chan, after all."

"Spoken like a true brother, Kaoru!" Otoya said approvingly.

"Always the sweet boy, aren't you?" Tomochika said, patting Kaoru's head affectionately. "I can see why everyone seems to like you."

"So what's the plan, Shinomiya?" Masato asked, leaning back against the frame of Syo's bed.

"Well, I wanted to give Syo-chan something that'll help him out when he's down-in-the-dumps."

"Like a pick-me-up," Kaoru suggested.

"Uh-huh, a pick-me-up. Something that'll make Syo-chan smile, or be comforted. I thought of a book. It'll be really thin, but it's going to be a list, and the our own messages to him."

"A list?" Haruka repeated, cocking her head to one side. "Of what?"

"Of what makes him great, of course!" Natsuki said enthusiastically, leaping off his chair with a notebook and pen in hand.

* * *

**06 -09**

**[ ****6** THINGS THAT MAKE SYO WHO HE IS FROM **9** AMAZING PEOPLE **]**

**A LIST  
****_**

_An_** egotistical**_,_** stylish **_person_  
_who may be_** small**_, but is_** braver than anyone else**_._


	2. Height

**-:- 01 -:-**

**HIS HEIGHT**

**Kurusu Syo stands at a surprising height of XXX cm, which he doesn't exactly deny, but doesn't exactly embrace either.**

* * *

_**There isn't a day that this topic is brought up.**_

("Mostly because of Ren and his Ochibi nickname," Masato notes with a slight nod of his head towards his roommate.)

_**Maybe it runs in the family?**_

("Kaoru-chan is taller than him," Natsuki said with a smile, remembering Syo's younger twin, who just so happened to be flipping though an album on Tomochika's right.)

_**Or it is because of his little heart problem, that doesn't let him be as active as others?**_

(Otoya shook his head. "_Nah_. Syo's always ready to be on the field with me, especially during soccer games and exercise!"

_**Either way, it's that one thing that doesn't go unnoticed by everyone. Even if they don't know it.**_

(Haruka laughed, fondly recalling that time where Syo's hat was blown into a tree, and how she thought he was a middle-school kid lost in Saotome Academy.)


	3. Pride

**-:- 02 -:-**

**HIS PRIDE**

* * *

**When one gets picked on often because of one's lack of height, one becomes guarded against it. Another thing about Kurusu Syo is his pride.**

("Sometimes, though, we just find more reason to pick on him when he starts being his '_Ore-sama_' self," Ren says with a light chuckle, leaning back on the couch.)

_**There is this **_**thing**_** about Syo that makes sure he doesn't get pushed around or beaten down. That would be his pride.**_

_**But this doesn't always work.**_

("Just look at all these photos of Syo-chan in Nacchan's little animal costumes!" Tomochika said with a cheery laugh, flipping through a cute album of the said photographs. Kaoru, usually against making fun of his brother, had to laugh at just how hopelessly hilarious Syo looked in those photes..)

_**But everyone agrees that it can also work to his advantage. Syo has a confident, dynamic personality that most other people don't have.**_

("After all," Tokiya begins as a matter-of-factly, "an idol has to be willing to take anything head-one without any dread of what'll happen.)


	4. Energy

**-:- 04 -:-**

**HIS ENERGY**

* * *

**When most people say 'energetic aura', they usually think of ever-chipper Otoya. But Syo has his own spark.**

("Uh-huh!" Otoya agreed enthusiastically, encouraging Kaoru to continue writing. "He's always very spirited about a lot of things!")

_**Despite all the problems, especially one specific physical problem we have yet to overcome, Syo remains upbeat and positive.**_

("You know, once, Syo-chan sneaked out of the house just to be able to walk around again," Kaoru said with a smile. "The entire household when into a panic. I pulled myself out of school just to look for him. He was at the mall.")


	5. Music

**-:- 03 -:-**

**HIS MUSIC AS A VIOLINIST**

* * *

**He may think that his playing is not as wonderful Natsuki's, but what he doesn't know is that his holds a certain vigor in it, a certain **_**liveliness**_** that mere talent and passion alone cannot achieve.**

("Really?" Natsuki said with a blink at Tokiya, who had taken the pen and paper from the bespectacled boy and added his own bullet point to the list. "His playing is really good!")

_**Of course, Syo has his own touch to his music, just like anyone else. His music as a violinist is full of life and spirit.**_

(Quoting Hyuga-sensei above.)

_**And that is something that defines him as a violinist.**_

(Everyone nodded in agreement. Kaoru asked for a turn to write, especially at this point.)

_**Ever since he was a kid, Syo has always wanted to play the violin, after all. It all stemmed from all the orchestral scores he has been exposed to. And when he wanted to learn, he **_**learned with his heart.**


	6. Fashion

**-:- 05 -:-**

**HIS SENSE OF FASHION**

* * *

**The hat. The wardrobe. The - Everything, really.**

_**No one really does comment on what he wears, but everyone does take note of how stylish he always looks, and how he always seems to know the right things to wear!**_

("Especially the hat," Hyuga-sensei said.)

_**No one can forget the hat, though, and that seems to be the only thing that catches the attention of others.**_

_**It's probably his height that highlights the hat, though.**_

(Everyone glances at the hat rack on Syo's side of the room. "I thought they were mementos," Hyuga-sensei said blankly. The S Class students just shook their heads.)

_**But really. He always manages to look good, even if he doesn't have time to prepare what he wears.**_

("Anyone notice how Syo-kun's uniform is different from ours?" Tomochika piped up. "Huh. No?")


	7. Strength

**-:- 06 -:-**

**HIS STRENGTH**

**After all, there is only so much a person can take. Between being teased because his height, his insecurities when it comes to his music, there is one other thing that would make most other people give-up on everything.**

* * *

(No one spoke except Kaoru, who also continued writing.)

_**His heart problem. He made sure it wasn't a problem. To him. To his family. To his dreams. To everyone in general.**_

_**He has the strength to face anything. He knows he can keep going, and doesn't make his heart problem an excuse to be weak.**_

("Like that time we saw him running on the field... when it was raining," Haruka whispered to Otoya, who was also thinking of the same memory.)

_**Maybe that is one of the reasons why Kurusu Syo is still alive right now: because he has so much ahead of him, and he's fighting for his dreams.**_

_**But it weakens him, just like it should. Despite all of that... he knows his weaknesses, and when things just don't work for him...**_

_**...he breaks.**_

_**Not always on the outside. But it breaks him from inside.**_

_**But he gets up and fixes things.**_

**Because he is Kurusu Syo, and his height, his pride, his music, his energy, his sense of fashion, serves as his strength.**

* * *

Kaoru breathed out a relieved sigh and handed back the notebook and pen to Natsuki, who immediately set to work.

Hyuga-sensei gave the younger Kurusu a kind pat on the shoulder and rose from his seat.

"Those aren't the only things that serve as Kurusu's strength, I believe. When he has people like you around him, well, there's nothing he can't do."


End file.
